


Sweeper Shotgun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Eddie Kaspbrak, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Stanley Uris, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Caring Richie Tozier, Cockslut Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Stanley Uris, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, Lace Panties, Let me have this ok, Love Sick Richie Tozier, M/M, Mentions of Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Mentions of Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Mentions of Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mentions of Violence, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Anxiety, Name-Calling, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Panties, Panty Kink, Party, Patricia Blum Uris is a Good Friend, Pet Names, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Stanley Uris is the Bisexual Icon we all deserve, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Carbine Rifle:The night of the Meyer Party is finally here, and Richie and Eddie run into some old friends the night of.An excerpt from this work:The days to the Meyer hit went quickly, in Richie’s opinion. He and Eddie spent the 10 days together, for the most part, going out to eat, talking over the details of the hit, watching tv and playing video games, and obviously, fucking on any vaguely horizontal surface in both of their apartments.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Crossfire [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sweeper Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a heads-up that shit is about to hit the fan. Lots of violence in the upcoming chapters. Graphic violence. Lots of blood and gore. I'll obviously tag each chapter specifically, but I figured I'd offer a general trigger warning.

The days to the Meyer hit went quickly, in Richie’s opinion. He and Eddie spent the 10 days together, for the most part, going out to eat, talking over the details of the hit, watching tv and playing video games, and obviously, fucking on any vaguely horizontal surface in both of their apartments.

Richie liked having Eddie around. It made his heart flutter any time Eddie sat in his lap while they watched tv, or yoinked food off of his plate while they ate together, or used the soaps at Richie’s place that he specifically bought for him, and especially when Eddie fell asleep in his arms, head tucked under Richie’s chin, breathing softly against his chest.

They never talked about their relationship or what it meant, though _I love you_ was on the tip of Richie’s tongue every second they spent together. He felt his love for Eddie in his bones, watching him brush his teeth with the little green toothbrush he kept at Richie’s place, or leaving Richie’s apartment in one of his shirts that he’d pilfered from the dresser, or when Eddie didn’t spend the night, but left his backup inhaler on Richie’s bedside table. He wanted so badly to tell him, but he kind of wanted Eddie to say it first. He felt something there, when Eddie kissed him, a little spark between them anytime they held hands, and he was sure Eddie felt it too. How could he not? But he didn’t want to seem too clingy, so he made a vow to himself that they’d move at whatever pace Eddie felt comfortable with. Which was, apparently, the speed of a fucking glacier.

***

On the day of the Meyer hit, Eddie met Richie at his apartment at 6:30. The party started at 7, and there was a 45 minute drive there, so they figured they’d arrive just as everyone else would, lost in a crowd of other faces, so it was likely no one would even remember them being there.

They elected to take Richie’s mustang, although Eddie argued pretty hard for them to drive the hatchback. “Think of how fucking hilarious that would be, Rich.” Eddie had laughed. They’d been hanging out on a Sunday afternoon, walking through a bookstore downtown while Eddie carded through the stacks. “Everyone showing up in their nice cars and dresses and suits, and us in my fucking puke green station wagon.” He’d laughed again, throwing his head back.

“What’s your car’s name, again?” Richie had asked.

“Greta,” Eddie had supplied, pulling down a copy of _The Shining_ and inspecting it with a furrowed brow.

“I think Greta should sit this one out,” Richie had said, adding the book to the stack of others he was carrying for Eddie.

“Lame,” Eddie had rolled his eyes, but conceded nonetheless, agreeing to let Richie drive the mustang instead.

When Eddie showed up to Richie’s apartment, he was already dressed in his suit, his shirt and pants still pressed flat from living in their garment bag since the day of the fitting. “God, you look sexy.” Richie breathed when Eddie stepped into his living room.

Eddie threw a wink his way, sly smile spread across his lips. “Think you’ll be able to keep it together tonight, Trashmouth?”

Richie grabbed Eddie by his lapels and pulled him into a kiss, licking into his mouth and holding him tightly. “I think maybe I’d better take a precautionary measure,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s mouth, quickly unbuckling Eddie’s belt and dropping to his knees, yanking his suit pants down with him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked Eddie over. “What are those,” He asked quietly, eyes raking over Eddie’s cock, already hard, tucked into a pair of lacy black panties that rested snuggly at his hips.

“A surprise,” Richie could tell from his voice that he was smirking, running his hands through Richie’s curly hair.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Richie murmured, leaning forward to mouth at Eddie’s erection, his panties soon soaked with precum and saliva.

“Jesus, Rich.” Eddie said breathlessly. “Try not to make a mess down there, yeah? I don’t have anything else I can change into.”

“Then you shouldn’t have shown up here looking like such a fucking slut,” Richie growled, licking the juncture of Eddie’s leg and torso as he whined.

“Richie,” He whimpered, gripping Richie’s shoulders tightly.

“I want to eat you out,” Richie decided, pushing his glasses back into place as he looked up to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Can I?”

Eddie nodded rapidly, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it off the front door handle. “Where?”

“Bedroom,” Richie got to his feet, leaning forward to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “I need to be able to get dressed quickly when we’re done.”

Eddie nodded, eyes flashing over Richie, seemingly noticing for the first time that he wasn’t already in his suit. “Why didn’t you change before I got here?” He asked with a smile.

“Because I figured we’d fool around first and I didn’t want to fuck up my suit.”

Eddie shoved his shoulder playfully. “And you couldn’t have told me to bring a change of clothes too?”

Richie smiled at him, pulling him in by the hips and pecking his lips lightly. “I wanted to see how handsome you’d look first.”

“And?” Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“To fucking _die_ for, Eds.”

***

Eddie always made the sweetest sounds while Richie ate him out.

They’d groped each other all the way to the bedroom, with Richie immediately throwing Eddie down onto the bed and diving right it. He left the panties on at first, soaking the lace with his spit as he palmed Eddie’s cheeks, prying him apart and kneading his flesh with his hands.

“Oh, fuck, Richie.” Eddie mumbled, face pressed into the pillow, hands gripping the edge of the mattress tightly.

“Mm,” Richie hummed, biting into the flesh of Eddie’s left asscheek, leaving a new mark next to and old one from a few days ago.

Richie had left Eddie’s suit pants and dress shirt on, leaving his pants pooled around his bent knees, belt buckle jingling softly with every twitch of Eddie’s hips. Richie could tell Eddie was trying to get Richie to slap him, moaning loudly and rocking his hips back to meet the thrusts of Richie’s tongue, misbehaving in the hopes that Richie would get rough and manhandle him a little, but that wasn’t on the menu for tonight, at least not right now. Richie had made it his mission to get Eddie to cum just on his tongue, no help from his fingers or his cock, just his mouth and his words.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut.” Richie growled, lightly running his finger down the crack of Eddie’s ass, over the wet panties, softly tracing over his hole.

“Yes,” Eddie agreed, turning his head to the side, flushed cheek dropped flat against the mattress. He looked so fucking beautiful that it made Richie’s heart ache.

 _I love you._ He thought. “Can you cum for me, pretty baby?” He said instead, licking a stripe from the base of Eddie’s balls up to the small of his back.

“Touch me,” Eddie whined, high in his throat.

“I don’t think so,” Richie shook his head, gripping Eddie’s cheeks roughly and pulling them apart. “Cum like this or not at all.” He said, remembering the affect those words had on Eddie the day they’d gotten their suits made.

Eddie whimpered loudly, throat bobbing as he swallowed, but he nodded his head nonetheless, pushing back to encourage Richie to get back to work.

Richie dove back in, kissing each of Eddie’s cheeks softly before yanking the panties down, shoving them to rest with Eddie’s pants around his knees, and eating him out quickly. They’d already been here for ten minutes, and his phone had pinged with a new message twice (most likely Stan and Bill asking if they were on their way), so they really needed to wrap things up. Richie was so hard in his boxers that it hurt, throbbing with each swipe of his tongue over Eddie’s entrance, eyelids fluttering at the taste of Eddie on his tongue, the wet, sloppy feel of his skin, soaked through with Richie’s saliva, dripping off of his chin and leaving a wet spot on the mattress. He was pretty sure he could cum right then and there, but he really wanted to get Eddie there first.

Richie gripped Eddie’s cheeks tightly, hard enough that he was sure to leave bruises in the shapes of his fingerprints, and held Eddie open while he scraped his teeth over his rim. Eddie came undone immediately, back arching down as he came, splattering onto the sheets beneath him. Richie tongue-fucked him through it, licking long circles over him until he was twitching away from the stimulation. Only then did Richie get a hand around himself, giving his aching cock four quick tugs before he came in his boxers, staring down at Eddie on his bed, fucked out and gooey, a small smile on his blush-pink face.

***

“Jesus H. Fuck, look at this place.” Eddie mumbled, leaning far forward in his seat to peer through the windshield.

Brendan Meyer has gone all out for his party, and the circular driveway was lined with some of the fanciest cars Richie (and surely Eddie) had ever seen. Limos, both stark black and pristine white, Lexus’s of all shapes and sizes, Hummers jacked up so high you’d surely need a stepstool to get in or out of them. Even Richie’s mustang looked kind of rundown, so Eddie’s hatchback would have truly been out of place, drawing more attention to them than they wanted.

Men and women in tuxedos and gowns walked up the massive front staircase, leaving their cars with the team of valets down at the bottom of the stone steps. Two men in little black vests opened the car doors for Richie and Eddie, smiling politely and taking Richie’s car keys. Richie slipped the guy a 20 while he wrote up his valet ticket.

Eddie was jittery, bouncing on his feet when Richie stepped up next to him on the sidewalk. “You ok, Spaghetti?” Richie asked quietly, leaning down to speak into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie nodded jerkily, toying with his tie. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He tried for a small smile. “I’m good.” He said again.

“Let’s head inside,” Richie held his hand out for Eddie to take, leaning over to kiss his cheek when he slotted their fingers together.

Eddie was shaking, his pulse racing against Richie’s skin as they ascended the staircase together. Richie stroked his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles in an attempt to comfort him. He knew exactly how he was feeling, as he’d felt the same way the first time Bill had brought him to one of these parties. They weren’t uncommon in their line of work, many of the people that employed people like Richie and Eddie were exuberantly wealthy and had no issues flaunting that wealth, so they threw massive parties for no real reason and invited anyone and everyone they could think of. It was a great place for hitmen to mingle. They could meet a slew of potential employers in one fell swoop, and score some free food and drinks while they were at it.

Bill had escorted Richie to his first party like this when he was 26. He’d only been working for Bill for a few months at that point, and he was so nervous that he vomited 6 times before Bill even picked him up from his apartment. That party had been the first time he’d met Stan and Patty, and it had actually put him in great standings with Damien Hayes, the host of the party, and the man that would employ him on and off for the next 4 years. Richie briefly remembered getting drunk and making out with Bill at that party, but they’d both passed out in Bill’s bed before things had gone any further.

“Holy shit,” Eddie whispered, swallowing hard as they stepped into the grand foyer of the mansion. The entryway was two stories high, a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the marble ceiling, splattering the room in broken rays of warm light, illuminating the large crowd shifting and swaying around the room as people made their way to the kitchen or the living room or the library so they could break off into groups and talk.

“I’m here,” Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand tightly and Eddie squeezed right back, clearly struggling to stay calm in such an overwhelming scenario.

“Didn’t Bill say he’d be here?” Eddie asked, eyes scanning the crowd.

“Yeah, he did.” Richie had a better look of the room, able to see over peoples heads, but he didn’t see Bill, or Stan and Patty, anywhere. Who he did see, was Mike, carrying a champagne flute and weaving his way through the crowd, back towards the library. “Come on.” Richie led Eddie back towards where he’d seen Mike go, sidestepping groups of people huddled together and chatting animatedly, waving glasses of wines and fancy hors d'oeuvres at each other while they spoke.

Eddie clung tightly to Richie’s hand as they went, palm sweaty and sliding through Richie’s fingers. Eddie seemed to be radiating a nervous energy, buzzing with heavy anxiety the longer they were in the house, and he choked back a cough, the dust from the big house and the dander from all of the party guests clearly upsetting his asthma.

The library was less crowded, small groups of people talking quietly to each other in the stacks, and Mike stood in the back left corner, talking to a woman with her back to the door. Richie led Eddie over to them, opening his mouth to speak when Mike saw him first. “Richie!” He broke out into a wide grin, eyes lighting up.

“Hey, Mikey.” Richie smiled.

The woman he’d been speaking to turned around, and Richie was happy to see that it was Stan’s wife Patty, dressed in a long, olive green gown. “Hi, Richie.” She smiled at him, the dim library light reflecting off her glasses and hiding her eyes. “Hi, Eddie.” She grinned at Eddie as well.

“Hi,” Eddie said quietly, shifting on his feet.

“Patty, you look stunning as ever.” Richie shook her hand and kissed the back of it, winking when she flushed.

“You’re always so charming.” She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Who’s this?” Mike asked, nodding towards Eddie, taking a sip from his champagne.

“Oh,” Richie put his hand on Eddie arm and guided him forward. “Eddie, this is Mike Hanlon, Bill’s old friend.” Richie watched as they shook hands. “Mike, this is my partner, Eddie. . .” He trailed off, realizing for the first time that he had no idea what Eddie’s last name was. He didn’t even have an ounce of a guess.

“Kaspbrak,” Eddie provided, hand still slid into Mike’s. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Mike nodded. “Bill told me about you. You’re the one that took the Allen Job off my hands for me, right?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, allowing Richie to tangle their fingers together again.

“Nice work, then.” Mike winked at him, smiling easily.

Richie had always liked Mike. The two of them got along swimmingly, and Bill always spoke very highly of him. Richie was almost positive something was going on between Bill and Mike, though he never asked. He figured if Bill wanted to share he would. “Where’s Stanley?” Richie asked, watching as Patty pulled her phone from her clutch and checked the time.

“I sent him to get us drinks ages ago.” Patty said with a frown, tucking her phone away. “I wonder where he is.”

“Talking to Bill,” Stanley’s voice came from behind them.

Richie turned and watched Stan walk into the library, a drink in each hand. He was wearing a nice gray suit with an olive green shirt underneath, matched perfectly to Patty’s dress, with his curly hair combed back from his face, showing off his high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. “I’m surprised you made it out, Stan the Man.” Richie grinned at him. “I was sure you’d be busy taking pictures of a bird somewhere and then climbing in bed at 8 pm.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Stanley said flatly, taking a sip from his drink and winding his arm around Patty’s waist. “How are you, Eddie? Your stitches holding up ok?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, swallowing hard.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Stan said.

“Yeah, you too.” Eddie tried for a small smile. “I think I’m gonna get a drink,” He said to Richie.

“I’m heading back out to grab one.” Mike downed the last of his champagne. “I can show you where they are, if you’d like.”

Eddie paused, seemingly considering this, hand still holding Richie’s. “I’ll go too,” Patty offered. “I have to make a phone call, anyway.”

“Ok, sure.” Eddie said quietly, releasing his firm grip on Richie’s hand. “I’ll uh—“ He blinked at Richie, fingers tracing over his inhaler in his pocket.

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” Richie assured him. He didn’t really want to leave Eddie’s side, but he figured he’d be safe enough with Patty and Mike.

“Care to escort me out?” Patty reached her hand out to Eddie, smiling softly at him.

Eddie returned her smile, eyes softening as he let Patty lace their hands together, stopping to let Stanley kiss her cheek before following Mike out of the library. “I think your boyfriend is trying to steal my wife.” Stan said, swirling his drink around in his hand.

“I think it’s the other way around, there, Stanley.” Richie replied, turning back to him. “Although, maybe not. If I were a straight man I’d be all over her.”

“How nice of you to say,” Stan rolled his eyes. “Do go on about how much you’d like to fuck my wife.”

“Only if you insist.” Richie plucked Stan’s glass from his hand and took a sip. “First I would—“

“I hate you,” Stanley interrupted, taking his drink back. “But you look nice.” He looked Richie up and down. “I thought green was your color, but clearly I was mistaken.”

Richie grinned at him again. “Stanley the Manley, are you coming onto me?”

Stan shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. “You look good, Richie, sue me. Maybe if I’d met you before my wife I’d’ve let you bend me over that armchair.” Stanley gestured to a chair on the opposite side of the room while Richie scoffed out a laugh, face heating at Stanley’s drunken flirting, even if he was pretty sure he was joking. “But then again,” Stan shrugged again. “Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
